To Be Wanted
by Satu
Summary: Songfic... slight M+K Momo plays a song she wrote after her and toji's breakup. I suck a summeries. one shot...maybe


Satu: Hey everyone this is basically a one-shot songfic, might be another chapter. First time writing a Peach Girl fic so please be kind. The song is Wanted, by Vanessa Carlton. Oh and I'm using Kiley's original name Kairi.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea. Not the characters, nor the song. 'Sides I'm broke, so no sue! Unless you was a nickel and half a role of ducktape, cuz that's all I got.  
To Be Wanted  
  
Toji stood in the front of the theater waiting for Sae. It was one of Sae's "requirements" for their dating, a regular make out session in the theater. The whole point was to get caught, and they had several times, it was no surprise to the student body to find the two there on a regular basis.  
  
"Miss me," Sae said pouting as she walked up to Toji and placed her arms around his neck. Toji placed his arms around Sae in response trying to ignore how good she felt in his arms, and about her kisses. He tried to think back to Momo the one person he loves, but all thought led him back to Sae. He deepened the kiss as he leaned Sae up against the wall.  
Momo unaware of the couple in the front of the theater walked a door next to the stage, with Kairi right behind her. He had found out about her secret talent and wanted to see, or rather hear it for himself. Momo walked up onto the stage and sat herself behind the piano, while Kairi leaned up against it. It wasn't as if she was trying to hide the fat that she could pay, it's just that no one had asked. After she quit swimming in middle school her mom talked her into trying piano lesson, to keep her occupied. Momo had been a natural and had basically mastered the piano, since she was constantly playing it.  
  
"Promise no to laugh," Momo whispered to Kairi, "I just finished this song."  
  
"I would never laugh at you, my Momo," Kairi said flashing her a flirtatious grin.  
  
Momo took a deep breath before placing her hands down. Starting the song her hands danced across the ivory keys to her song. Closing her eyes she began to sing the first verse, her thoughts drifting to the past months, and Toji.  
  
I have wandered far and wide  
  
for something real, something to die for,  
  
but I have found you and you do not see  
  
all that is me all that is true  
  
He had broken her heart. She remember sitting outside Toji's place on the cold snow. Then to the sight of the bottle of perfume he had given her for her birthday, as it hit the ground breaking.  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
I am more than you will need,  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
more than wanted  
  
Maybe Kairi had been right all along, Toji didn't deserve here. Besides it was his own stupid fault for always falling for Sae's traps. Her thoughts drifting to Sae.  
  
as you float the flimsy surface  
  
you should know life lies beneath it  
  
don't pretend you feel what I feel for you  
  
live illusion and I am real  
  
For all the time Momo had known Sae, she'd been fake. Hiding behind her innocent act and popularity. She didn't know how to be real, all she knew how to do was copy off Momo, then claim she was the first and Momo was copying. Sae's whole life and existence was a lie.  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
I am more than you will need,  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
more than wanted  
  
Sae would never be a real, for that Momo almost pitied her.Almost.  
  
I know, I know you like the way  
  
you feel when I play  
  
I know, I know you don't really  
  
hear what I say  
  
Toji had never listened to her, always jumping to take Sae's side. Hell, she almost fell to her death out a window because if his mistrust. Only after that had he listened.  
  
I know, I know you are waiting  
  
for something to raid  
  
I know, I know you wish you could be  
  
more than you say  
  
Sae always looked to take something away from Momo, her hairstyle, the bag, worst of all Toji. Yet Momo survived able to be a good person. Sae was merely scum.  
  
I have wandered far and wide  
  
for something real something to die for  
  
but I have found you and you do not see  
  
all that is me all that is true and  
  
It was Toji's fault, his loss. Momo couldn't see herself ever going out with him.not anymore. He had missed his chance.  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
I am more than you will need,  
  
I am more than you will see,  
  
more than wanted  
  
Momo thought of the two together, surprisingly it didn't make her sick anymore. She was better than both of them together.  
  
more than you'll love, more than you'll hate,  
  
more than you'll hold, more than wanted  
  
more than you'll crave, more than you'll cherish,  
  
more than you'll have, more than wanted  
  
She was more then both of them. Why?? Because she was wanted, and it was by none other than Kairi Osaka.  
  
As the song's dizzying pace stopped with suddenly at the end Kairi could only mutter out, "Wow."  
  
Momo couldn't help but giggle at Kairi's shocked expression. He stood up straight and walked around behind Momo and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I hope that song wasn't about me," Kairi said grinning.  
  
Surprisingly Momo didn't hit him but rather lead back against him and looked up into his eyes. "Never," she whispered.  
Toji as Sae stood shocked from their spot in the front of the theater as the song ended. Toji was stunned, he never knew Momo could play. With the song went any emotion he had left towards her.  
  
Sae was shocked, for the first time speechless. "Come on," Toji said wrapping his arm around her. "Let's get out of here." For get Momo, Sae finally had Toji.  
Satu: Sorry for the Toji bashing, but the guy's a moron. Oh and Kairi is God. I could add another chappie if ppls want. Good, bad? You tell me. R+R Please! 


End file.
